À travers le miroir de nos émotions
by Aludra Enigma-Prince
Summary: [OS] [Fatherly!Snape] Il le voyait parfaitement. Il voyait bien que le gamin Potter avait ce visage terne, ces poches sous les yeux et cette aura de désespoir. Pourquoi les autres ne le voyaient donc pas ? Personne n'allait-il donc l'aider par Merlin ?... Quand ils se retrouvent tout devant le miroir du Risèd, celui-ci apportera alors les réponse et Severus agira en conséquence.


**À travers le miroir de nos émotions**

Cela faisait depuis le début des vacances d'hiver que Severus l'observait. Il voyait parfaitement que quelque chose n'allait pas, son humeur d'habitude si agaçante était devenu morose au point de faire fuir tous ceux autour de lui. Ça le faisait un peu (beaucoup) chier de l'admettre, mais il s'inquiétait pour le gosse Potter. C'était pourtant la période Noël et du nouvel an. Il aurait dû, comme tous les autres, au moins sourire, s'amuser… Mais tout semblait comme lui glisser dessus sans aucunes conséquences.

Le Gryffondor était à table, fatigué et pressé de sortir de ce lieu qui l'étouffait pour retourner devant le miroir, retourner voir sa mère et son père. Leur parler, leur dire ce qu'il a sur le cœur. Oui, aujourd'hui, il le ferait.

Il prit sa fourchette et se mit à triturer sa nourriture sans réel intérêt. La salle était bien plus vide que d'habitude. Les vacances de Noël n'étaient pas encore terminées mais quelque chose au fond de lui, lui faisait avoir cet espoir fou que jamais les élèves reviendraient. Harry sentait les regards sur lui, surtout un très brûlant et insistant, mais jamais ne trouvait qui l'observait à ce point. La personne qui le faisait était vraiment discrète.

Il piqua une à deux pommes de terre et les mit en bouche, mâchant doucement malgré ce goût de cendre persistant dans la bouche. Il reposa la fourchette et partit après avoir saisi quelque chose rapidement sur la table pour l'emporter avec lui.

Severus n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il sache. Le voyant se lever, il prit la décision de le suivre au loin, ses années en tant qu'espion lui étant bénéfique. Mais à peine sortit de la salle sous la remarque de Dumbledore qu'il n'avait pas fini son repas, que le gosse avait encore disparu. Maudite cape. Écoutant les bruits, il entendit celui d'un tissu traînant au sol, celui de pas et d'une respiration rapide. Il suivit le son à l'instinct et arriva devant une porte qui venait de se fermer à l'instant. Il attendit un peu, l'ouvrit doucement, pénétra la pièce et referma derrière lui sans un bruit.

La pièce était plutôt simple,abandonné. La seul chose étrange était dans la présence d'un grand miroir dans le fond de la pièce. Un miroir probablement magique gravé d'inscriptions. Tournant la tête Severus lit les gravure. "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi" …Remis dans le bon sens cela donnait "I show not your face but your heart desire"… il montre une simple illusion… L'illusion de notre plus grand désir… ce que notre cœur veut. La voix du jeune garçon le tire rapidement de son observation.

\- Bonjour maman… Papa… comme promis, je suis encore venu aujourd'hui.

Un petit silence se fait pendant que Harry s'assit devant le miroir, gardant ses yeux ancrés dessus. Il posa ses fines mains sur la parois réfléchissante de l'artefact.

\- Je sais bien que vous n'êtes pas vraiment là… mais c'est la première fois que je vous vois vraiment, que je vois à quoi vous ressemblez, dit-il en faisant un petit rire triste. Tu sais maman… j'ai grandi avec tante Pétunia. Je ne sais pas comment elle était avant, mais elle n'a pas dû tant changer… Elle me déteste, murmura t-il. Ils me détestent tous là-bas… Je ne suis que le monstre sous l'escalier. Je ne suis, pour eux, que le bon à rien fils d'une sans travail et d'un ivrogne qui sont mort dans un accident de voiture. Je suis celui qui fait toute les corvées là bas… et qui ne mange pas forcément à sa faim.

Severus s'approcha doucement dans le dos du jeune homme, essayant de garder ses émotions enfermés pour ne pas aller tuer ces moldus. Montant son regard, il observa à son tour le miroir, comme une curiosité malsaine. Il vit alors Lily… sa Lily avec lui ... entre ses bras et ce jeune homme actuellement au sol contre lui, souriant. Oui, il aurait pu être son fils… mais il avait merdé, c'était sa faute. Mais surtout... il lui avait fait un serment, il lui avait promis de le protéger et il se devait de le faire actuellement, le sauver, l'aider, le protéger… Peut-être même l'élever, l'éduquer correctement et lui donner... tout cet amour familial dont il a besoin, se dit-il avec une (très) légère réticence.

Il entendit un reniflement et quitta des yeux le miroir pour regarder Harry. Oui définitivement Harry, pas Potter. Ce garçon avait beau avoir la tignasse de son père, avoir parfois ce caract horripilant qui le mettait hors de lui en cour, il n'était pas l'homme qui l'avait blessé, il n'était qu'un petit garçon orphelin perdu dans ce monde de magie avec un destin trop grand sur ses frêles épaules... un enfant maltraité et mal-nourri par sa famille restante.

\- Il y a une chose que je pense certains soirs… Parfois je me dis que j'aurais dû, moi aussi, mourir cette nuit-là. Au moins, je n'aurais plus à souffrir autant et me faire frapper par ceux qui se disent être de ma famille. Je n'aurais pas à sourire pour tous ces gens qui croient en moi à cause de cette foutue cicatrice ! Qu'ils arrêtent tous de vous voir à travers moi ! Je ne suis pas vous… je suis moi, seulement moi et j'ai que onze ans… Et ils pensent tous que je suis le prochain Merlin. J'aimerais me débarrasser de mon identité si je le pouvais... J'aimerais vraiment m'endormir sans jamais m'éveiller… ou alors seulement m'éveiller entre vos bras...

Le Gryffondor sortit de sa poche un des couteaux de la cuisine, celui qu'il avait pris avant de partir, l'observant avant de poser la pointe de la lame au niveau de son cœur.

Les dernières paroles de l'enfant n'avaient été qu'un murmure, mais il les avait parfaitement entendus, lui donnant comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Se ressaisissant rapidement, le potionniste combla l'espace entre eux. Tombant à genoux, il éloigna l'arme d'un coup et prit entre ses bras le jeune garçon qui tremblait, le serrant fort alors que sa propre vue était maintenant brouillée de larmes. Par Merlin, comment un enfant si jeune pouvait avoir de telles envies ? Comment avait-il fait tout ce temps pour ne pas voir que c'était grave à ce point ? Avait-il été vraiment si aveuglé depuis le début ? Certainement.

Harry sursauta puis se figea en sentant l'étreinte autour de lui. Une étreinte puissante, comme un pilier protecteur, comme celle d'un père. Il voulut en premier lieu se débattre, mais ne put rien faire contre la puissante poigne de l'homme derrière lui. Il ferma donc les yeux et se laissa bercer un moment avant qu'une puissante odeur de plante et potion lui parvienne au nez. Il ouvrit rapidement les yeux et avant même qu'il ne recommence à se débattre, il sentit des larmes s'échouer dans son cou et la personne derrière lui trembler.

\- M... Monsieur ? demanda t-il timidement.  
\- Restons… restons comme cela un moment, veux-tu ? fit la voix enrouée de son professeur.  
\- Heu… Heu oui. Oui bien sûr. Est-ce que je peux… commença t-il avant de renifler. Est-ce que je peux... au moins me retourner ?

Severus desserra l'étreinte légèrement, rien qu'un seul instant permettant au plus jeune de se retourner. Ce dernier posa ses deux mains trop maigres et trop fraîches sur les joues pâles et creuses du plus vieux, ancrant son regard vert dans celui d'onyx reflétant cette même douleur profonde. Il fondit dans l'étreinte, répondant à cet étrange câlin. Comme une pause hors du temps.

Ils restèrent comme cela un moment ne regardant plus dans le miroir. Ce miroir maudit. D'un geste de la main, le Serpentard fit disparaître le couteau du sol, lui rappelant alors ses propres tentative des années plus tôt. Il déglutit, mais ne bougea pas pour autant.

\- Harry…  
\- Hmm ? répondit le plus jeune, somnolant légèrement.

Severus émit un petit rire étouffé en se rendant compte de l'état du Gryffondor. Il posa une main dans la crinière folle et commença à la caresser.

\- Tu sais… commença t-il hésitant avant de se reprendre. Tu sais, j'ai connu ta mère quand nous étions jeunes et j'ai fait des choses qui ont fait que notre amitié n'était plus la même. Je sais que depuis ton arrivée, je ne suis pas le plus…affable, mais j'ai promis à ta mère de te protéger, quoi qu'il arrive.  
\- Ah ? bailla t-il presque.

Harry était étrangement trop bien entre ces bras. Il luttait contre le sommeil, il voulait écouter, entendre et comprendre ce qui lui était dit. Le Serpentard resserra un peu son étreinte, de peur que le plus jeune ne s'écroule dès qu'il s'endormirait pour de bon. Il le savait, aussi difficilement Harry luttait, il finirait par immuablement s'endormir, vaincu par la fatigue et le trop-plein d'émotions.

\- Oui, Harry. Alors quoi qu'il arrive, je serais maintenant là pour toi. Lily n'est peut-être plus là, et elle me manque aussi terriblement, mais tu es une partie d'elle. Tu es son enfant et…

Il continua de parler, encore et encore, parfois butant sur les mots. Il parlait simplement à cœur ouvert. Oh, bien sûr, il savait bien qu'une bonne partie de ses paroles serait dans le vide et qu'il devrait les répéter plus tard. Mais il voulait lui dire, il voulait vraiment qu'il lui pardonne son... acharnement, s'avoua t-il en grimaçant intérieurement.

Sentant le poids sur lui s'étant alourdi coupler à une respiration calme, Severus tourna la tête et le vit endormi, le pouce dans la bouche. Cette mimique, celle d'un enfant, finit de faire complètement fondre son cœur gelé par le temps.

Il s'était longuement laissé aveugler par sa haine contre Potter senior et Black… Mais maintenant, c'était fini. Il prendrait soin du garçon… de son garçon. Oui, le sien, il ferait tout pour cela. Sa première action sera, une fois sortie de ce lieu et mit Harry dans un lit, d'aller dire quelques mots au directeur au sujet du placement du garçon chez Pétunia et sur la présence d'un tel artefact dangereux dans une école remplis d'enfants, ayant manqué de tuer celui-ci, l'élu du monde sorcier. Il aviserait ensuite pour le faire de nouveau bien manger et, même s'il devait aller contre l'avis de Dumbledore et que Harry serait d'accord, il le prendrait chez lui au lieu de chez ces monstres pour les vacances.

Ajustant le garçon entre ses bras, il leva ses yeux curieux vers le miroir et vit alors seulement le reflet… avec Lily en plus, souriant avec bienveillance. Il la vit pointer la porte du doigt, derrière lui. Puis se pencher, l'embrassant sur la joue et Harry sur la tête. Il sentit vaguement ce baiser fantôme, comme dans un rêve.

Il comprit le message. Faisant un sourire fatigué, il souleva alors sa précieuse charge entre ses bras, attira la cape, la rangeant dans une de ses poches, et sortit de la pièce sans se retourner, refermant la porte derrière lui, la porte de leur passé.

* * *

Et voilà, encore un nouvel OS.  
J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à Fav, laisser une review ou me Mp.  
Des bisous et cœur dans vos faces !


End file.
